This invention relates to grain grinding apparatus.
Interest in grain grinders for home use has increased in recent years giving rise to the design and development of a number of different types of grinding apparatus. Examples of such prior art grinders are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,638,871, 3,880,367 and 3,688,996. Although the prior art grinding mills appear suitable for grinding grains, they oftentimes are bulky, complicated and expensive.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an inexpensive and simple to produce grinding apparatus for grinding grains and the like.
It is another object of the present invention, in accordance with one aspect thereof, to provide grinding apparatus which may be attached to conventional motors or juicers.
It is still another object of the present invention, in accordance with another aspect thereof, to provide grinding apparatus having a pair of mutually facing grinding discs with a cutting teeth and ridge construction which facilitates more rapid and cooler grinding of material.